


[PODFIC]  LDR

by Readbyanalise010, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: “No Skype sex,” Adam says, but then a thought occurs to him. “Hey, is there a portmanteau for that? Like… Skex? Or something?”He regrets it almost instantaneously. Ronan doubles over, nearly knocking over his laptop as he cackles. “Yes, Parrish. Oh, yes. Have Skex with me, c’mon.”or:The Epic Fairytale Long Distance Romance of Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish.





	[PODFIC]  LDR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ldr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749680) by [songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs). 



 

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BRaven%20Cycle%5D%20ldr.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BRaven%20Cycle%5D%20ldr.mp3)** || Size: 20 MB || Duration: 00:14:25


End file.
